The research for the upcoming year will include continued characterization of the ketoisocaproate oxydise activity from rat liver. Studies will be done to determine the source of oxygen in the beta-hydroxyl group and in the carboxyl group in addition to a more complete characterization of the kinetic properties. Other studies will be directed toward determining the fate of 14C-acetyl group of acetyl carnitine in the carnitine requiring yeast Torulopis Bovina. The yeast will be grown in the presence of radioactive acetyl carnitine and the distribution of radioactivity into various products will be determined. Mouse liver peroxisomes contain large amounts of carnitine octanyltransferase activity. Attempts will be made to isolate, purify and rigorously characterize this enzyme activity.